


Wasted

by ghoulruler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bar, Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smutty, hardship, he needs loki, tony's really a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulruler/pseuds/ghoulruler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets extremely rough when he's drunk. Loki knows that firsthand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "wasted" by Tiesto, and it sparked my brain a bit. This is my second Avengers fic, so pardon any mistakes. It's a little AUish, considering Loki isn't the dominant one, but other than that it should be okay.  
> I needed to take a break from Broken Crown anyway. But, this isn't a cuddly fic. It is at some parts, but the majority of it is angsty and dark.  
> I wrote this in one sitting, so I will apologize beforehand. 
> 
> Warnings: rape, cursing, touching

     The bar was musty and dark, but loud and rowdy all the same. Music pounded the speakers, tables were overturned and the place smelled like sex and raspberry vodka.Tony sat at one of the bar stools with his shoulders hunched over his seventh glass of alcohol. He was alone, but a smile played across his lips, his eyes gazing hungrily at the raven haired bartender.

The man's shoulder length black hair was pulled into a messy half ponytail, and his green eyes sparked with anger as he walked past Tony. His white collared shirt and black tie were thrown messily around his thin shoulders, a black apron tied loosely around his hips. Tony's eyes stayed glued to the man's waist. never faltering. The music continued to pound on, almost in time to Tony's small metallic heart.

"Hey Lokes, how long you gonna keep this silent act up?" he shouted from his bar stool. Loki swiveled around quickly and almost knocked a bottle of Jack off the counter. His rage was more than prominent on his face- his eyes squinted dangerously, and his lips were twisted in a soul tearing scowl. His sneakers pounded the floor as he made his way over to his ex, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his brows furrowed.

How dare Tony come in here and act like he was acting? The man was always more fucked up than usual when he was wasted, but this was out of control. Tony had broken Lokis heart, as cliché as it sounded. No amount of alcohol was going to change that.

Loki began speaking before Tony even noticed he'd walked over. His words were poisonous and came out harsher than he'd exprected. "Why the fuck are you here, Stark?"

“Woah," Tony held his hands up in defense. "I thought we were at least on a first name basis, babe." he took another swig of his drink. Loki snarled.

"I'd call it more of a _you're a douchebag_ basis," Loki said angrily. Again, before Tony had time to think a coherent thought, Loki snatched the glass from his hands and swatted it to the ground. To the god's surprise, Tony chuckled. Uncontrollably.

"You're a piece of shit." Loki said, walking away from the man. The words left his lips and were filled with venom, but it pained Loki to say them. Half of him didn't mean it, and it scared him to no end- he was already falling back into Tony's tricks. "and I'm not picking that up.'" he pointed to the shattered glass lying next to Tony's feet. The mechanic was still fucking laughing.

Loki made his way as far away from Tony as possible, but made sure he was still able to see the drunkard. As he downed a glass of ice water, the raven haired man stared at Tony with a burning feeling in his chest, and it killed him. Partly because he couldn't figure out if it was the burning of passion or hate, and partly because he already knew the answer.

Tony leaned to the guy sitting next to him and cracked a joke that Loki wasn't able to hear, but for some reason he still laughed. Tony's smile was so genuine, even when he was under the influence. His eyes crinkled when he giggled, and his shoulders hunched when he thought something was hysterical. His lips curled when he made a snark comment, and they pulled taught when he was concentrating.

Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair and turned away from the heartthrob across the room.

He'd thought they'd had something. The kisses and embraces they shared had seemed to true, Tony's warmth a complete pleasurable surprise to Loki's cold self. They complimented each other perfectly, which made them even worse for each other.

A tear fell from Loki's eye without his permission, and he was quick to wipe it away. He'd gotten over Stark. Tony was an asshole.

"Aw c'mon don't cry,"strong arms were around his waist and hot breath was blowing down his neck. Loki's breath hitched and his shoulders tensed. He wasn't expecting such a thing, considering his dreary mood and over exhausted emotions.

"Go away Tony," Loki said, desperately trying to escape the man's arms. When he wriggled himself free he didn't turn around to face Ton. There were more tears now.

"Babe," Tony's hand was on Loki's shoulder for a split second. The other man spun around, a pale hand colliding with the side of Tony's warm face. The second his hand made contact, Loki withdrew it and held the appendage to his chest.

_ohhhh shit_

Tony stared at him for several agonizing seconds, his eyes deathly still and locked on Loki's. The bartender backed away, hitting the wall behind him. The tears were streaming down his cheeks now, and he couldn't do anything to fix it.

And then Tony started laughing again. That bubbly, intoxicating fucking laugh. He walked closer to Loki and placed a hand on the wall just above the other's shoulder.

"Still as feisty as always," Tony chuckled, and cupped Loki's chin. The younger man was shaking, his eyes watering and red with tears. His shoulders shook with his breaths, but his chin remained in his once lovers hand. He couldn't speak.

Tony's head seemed to tilt in slow motion, and when his lips connected with Loki's, they both stopped breathing. The sensation brought weakness to Loki's knees, but Tony caught him.

 _He's drunk. he doesn't mean it. This isn't right..._ Loki thought.

It was a simple kiss, nothing dramatic, but it said all that Loki needed to hear. And despite his common sense, he believed it. Green eyes burned into brown ones. Pale skin touched tan, until Tony broke the contact. Loki was sniffling, and quite frankly looked like a mess. Tony grabbed his hand, however, and kissed it tenderly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with mock politeness.

 _P_ _erhaps he isn't as intoxicated as I perc_ _i_ _eved,_ Loki thought. Tony wasn't acting too strange, considering he wreaked of alcohol.

Loki nodded and pulled his apron off, throwing it on one of the empty chairs nearby. As Tony led him to the dance floor, Loki wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his free hand and sniffled, his tears finally stopping and drying up.

Tony took his hand and pulled him close to his chest, the look in his eyes burning. He remembered what he'd done. He'd been an ass- made Loki feel special. He'd made Loki feel wanted, and then he'd taken it all away from him because of his own selfish needs. He'd made Loki cry. _S_ _everal times._

Loki's arms were around Tony's neck, with the mechanics hands around his slender hips. Tony's thumbs entangled themselves in the god's belt loops and pulled him closer. Tony could practically smell the fear and sadness coming off his partner, and it was terrifying. He didn't want to hurt Loki ever again.

"Why'd you leave?" Loki finally spoke up, asking the question that had been floating in the air for too long now. It took Tony by surprise, even though he was expecting it. He looked down at Loki, the mans eyes were pleading, wanting for an answer. They were full of hope and despair at the same time.

"I was an ass, Lokes" Tony said. Loki snorted and smiled, a silent _I know._

"But you just left. We got into a fight... and you just left. You gave no reason, and didn't bother to tell me goodbye." Loki continued. “I was scared, and thought you hated me.”

Okay, those words Tony had _not_ been expecting.

A spark was set off inside Tony's chest, igniting his whole body in an unknown emotion. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't sadness. He couldn't figure out what it was exactly, but he refused to yell at Loki again.

"I'm so sorry," were the only words to come out of his mouth. He sounded stupid, like he didn't know what to say. But if Loki had only known the fire that burned within Tony, the passion that he felt towards him. The fact that he regretted ever leaving his partner, and the burning feeling that he needed to fix it and make it right again, maybe he wouldn't have looked at Tony with such a dumbfounded expression.

"That's it? That's all you-"

"Take me back," Tony said, causing Loki to completely let go of him. His eyes were wide with something- hope, fear? And they stared right into Tony. "Loki, will you forgive my sorry ass and take me back?" Tony repeated, grabbing Loki's wrists in pure need and desire. At that moment, he knew it wasn't the alcohol talking. It was him, and the passion he felt towards the god burned so much hotter than any drink could ever manage.

"I-I..." Loki stuttered, his hands limp in Tony's fists. Tony couldn't wait. He pulled the god into an earth shattering kiss, his tongue parting the pale lips of his dumbfounded partner. Loki squeaked in surprise, but didn't resist. His own lips opened to Tony's familiar cavity, his tongue still paralyzed with surprise. Tony sensed his black haired beauty's confusion, and chuckled. Their mouths were still connected, and Loki finally hummed in acceptance. Teeth clicked against teeth and their tongues danced feverishly together, saliva switching from mouth to mouth.

 _This can't be fucking happening._ Loki thought with a jolt of fear.=

Tony felt the tensing of Loki's muscles and kissed harder, his lips trying to relax the tension. The mechanic yanked Loki's hips closer to his own with one fluid movement, the bulge in Loki's pants pressed firmly against his own. Loki whined and bit Tony's lip on accident, his hands finding their way back around the billionaire's neck. He grasped roughly at the fabric around Tony's shoulders and pushed himself away from the man's bruising kiss. They were both panting, not quite gasping for breath but certainly out of it. Tony looked into Loki's eyes lustfully, causing the god's cheeks to flare bright red. He turned his gaze away from Tony, trying to ignore the man's groin slammed against his. It was so familiar, the way their thighs fit together, the way Loki's slender legs fit perfectly with Tony's. Their bodies were carved for each other, and Tony had made sure to take advantage of it.

“C'mon babe. What'ya say?” Ton'y hiccuped after he spoke. Loki's blush broke and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _Now the alcohol's going to talk._ Loki thought roughly.

But despite Tony's alcohol slurred speech and movements, his eyes displayed sincerity. His hands slipped from Loki's belt loops to the rim of his black jeans, toying with the elastic underneath. Before Loki had time to even think about what he was about to say, he breathed the words he knew he would end up saying again all along.

“Yes, Tony.”

Iron man looked surprised that Loki had called him by his first name, but blew it off and chuckled in astonishment.

“Oh, thank the gods Loki. _I missed you_ ,” he began, his mouth parading around the open skin beneath Loki's left ear. “I swear,” he continued, nipping at his partner's lobe. Loki was about to lose it- he was terrified that he'd made the wrong decision, but at the same time he was scared that Tony wouldn't want to take him back to his place for makeup sex.

“I won't do it again.” Tony's breath was hot. His hands dived into Loki's pants and he squeezed the god's ass firmly. Loki leaned away from the touch, not expecting it at all. His hips rammed into Tony's, the other man's grip on his backside holding him firmly in place. Loki buried his head in Tony's collarbone and whimpered- _fuck Tony stop it._

The mechanic's hips moved ever so slightly to and from Loki's body, massaging his hardening member. Tony was already way ahead of him- Loki could feel it.

–

The songs grew boring and seemed like a waste of time, and Tony was getting annoyed that Loki wasn't reacting as much as he'd thought he would. Something glinted in Tony's eyes mischievously, but Loki didn't catch it.

“Wanna drink?” he asked, taking his hands and placing one on either side of Loki's waist. Loki's eyes sparkled a bit, excited that Tony was willing to sit and have a drink and actually talk. They walked over to one of the chairs and sat next to each other, Tony immediately requesting some fancy drink that Loki knew was full of potent alcohol. For some reason, the smell of ale radiating from the man scared Loki half to death and he couldn't put a finger on why.

“Want anything? All on me.” Tony smiled, and then chuckled deeply to himself. His personality from several minutes ago seemed to be ever so slowly fading (into what, Loki had no idea). But Loki was hooked. Tony had sucked him back in with that damn kiss, and now his cock was clawing at his pants practically begging for Tony's hand. Loki placed a hand on Tony's thigh gently and placed his head on the man's shoulder, his nostrils filled again with the potent stench of alcohol. Tony had already downed his glass and asked for another. At this Loki furrowed his brows and turned to his partner.

“Tony don't you think you've had enough? It's getting late anyway, why don't we head back to your place-”

“Shut _up_ Loki,” Tony growled, shoving the god's hand off his leg. Loki was taken aback so much that his jaw hung loose and open, and his shoulders were frozen.

_What's gotten into you...?_

Loki looked at Tony with a harsh stare. Then the memories came flooding in- they broke the surrounding walls of his mind with the force of several waves and pounded at the back of his brain. Loki, despite his trying to avoid it, remembered the fight that had ended their last relationship. Tony had gone apeshit crazy- spit flying from his mouth, his teeth clenched, his fists raised. He never really acted like that; he could usually overcome an issue with some kind of civility. But this time something was different, extremely off. It took Loki until that moment to realize just what it was.

Tony had been drinking that night. Tony was drinking tonight.

Loki gasped quickly as he looked into Tony's eyes, recognizing the frenzied glare that they held.

_Tony is fucking drunk- he hasn't meant any of this. What have I gotten myself into?_

“I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to-”

“Shhh.” Tony interrupted with a finger to Loki's lips. He took another swig of his iced drink. He almost looked angry, and it scared Loki.

“I'll j-just head out then. Call me whenever,” Loki stood up and pushed his chair back towards the counter.

_I've got to leave. This isn't healthy, for either of us._

“Ah ah,” Tony said quickly, grabbing Loki's wrist with his firm grasp. “If you're going anywhere, it's with me. We just got back together.” Loki was shaking now; with Tony's strength far greater than his own and his body betraying his mind, Loki was absolutely terrified, and more than certainly screwed.

“I really think I should just-”

“You're coming home with me, babe.” Tony said, yanking Loki to him roughly. Their hips touched once again, except this time it felt different. More harsh. Loki's back was painfully pressed against the counter top behind him, Tony's knee between his legs. The man grabbed Loki's chin with one hand, and found his way to the bulge in his partners pants with the other. Loki whimpered, trying to glance around to see if anyone was watching. There weren’t many people in the bar, but the music was loud and they were in the back. Loki gulped hard.

“You're hard already,” Tony said, grasping Loki's cock through his black jeans. Loki squeaked, trying to jerk his head away from Tony's grasp.

 _Tony is never like this,_ he thought. _He's being far too rough._

Tony's demeanor from minutes ago had completely disappeared. His movements were no longer gentle and loving, but lustful and full of selfish desire. Loki concluded Tony had officially had one too many drinks, and he needed to leave. Now. Or the same thing would replay itself all over again, and Loki would cry and cry for days on end. Again.

“I know you want me,” Tony continued, moving his palm up and down Loki's groin. Loki bucked into the movement and Tony smiled, but it only lasted a split second. Loki jerked his head again, but Tony wasn't having it.

“You're fucking mine tonight, you hear me?” His tone was scary and rock solid, and for some reason, Loki shook his head in agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thank you to those who made it through that! Feedback is always welcome- I'm in need of ways to improve my writing! (Also, I'm looking for a beta reader??? Anyone?)  
> If you have any questions my tumblr is in my profile. I'm on there all the time!  
> Until next time~


End file.
